


Plan A

by bi_nocturnal_g



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think that having a Plan B to accompany his plan A was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A

For God’s sake would you stop moving? I’m trying to sleep here.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing? Dancing the can-can?” Danny whined on the floor.

He knew he was whining but he couldn’t help it. It was his fault really that he’d end up on the floor. Steve offered to share the bed as if the thought of 2 men sleeping in the same bed together didn’t strike him in the least bit odd; maybe it didn’t with Steve, you never know for sure with him. But in the end he declined and now he’s regretting his hasty decision because it’s cold, his ass is numb and he can’t sleep. And as much as he wants to climb in the tiny bed and burrow deep into Steve’s side he can’t because this partnership is the best thing to have happened to him since Grace was born. He doesn’t want to mess it up by scratching the itch that’s been bothering him since day one of meeting Lt. Commander Steven “Steve” McGarrett.

There’s also the problem that Danny doesn’t do casual and he likes his face just fine where it is – not that he thinks Steve is going to punch him in the face or something for copping a feel but better safe than sorry - so he’s not going to climb into bed with Steve even though his mind is short-circuiting with hot raunchy visions of what they could be doing.

That and he’s seen Lt. Catherine Rollins, if nothing else Danny still has his pride because between Rachel and nw Steve it’s the only thing he feels he has. And if anyone’s going to ask, which they have no reason to be, he’ll stick with pride.

“Just let it go Steven and go back to sleep,” Danny grouches and willing his eyes to shut so he doesn’t have to see Steve’s nipples standing at attention or the teasing way the thin blanket is pooling around Steve’s lap, so white and innocent outlining. It was practically begging Danny to rip it away off of Steve’s toned body. He jumps as his dick twitches.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Danny and get in the bed.” Steve says tiredly a smidge of disappointment lacing his voice because leave it to Danny to put a wrench in his plans of getting his partner in bed with him. He finally has the chance of getting this much closer to Danny and now the blond was being totally stubborn about the entire thing even though he can see that Danny wants to join him on the bed. Even now he can see Danny squirming around on the floor of their motel room as if turning around a couple of times was going to make it any better.  

“I’m perfectly fine on the ground thank you very much.” Danny lies through his teeth. The man was like a dog with a bone Danny thinks as he lays down again. He sighs before pulling his thin blanket over his head. Danny doesn’t see the glare Steve throws his way.

Steve knew that he should’ve thought this through but with the way the weeks been going and the heavy workload they had, he had other things on his mind so he only got a basic outline for his seduction plan. He didn’t think it be this hard to convince Danny into sharing the bed with him. Danny made him stupid enough just by looking at him and he’s seen those blue eyes watching his ass when he didn’t think anyone was looking; there was definitely interest there, so he didn’t think that having a Plan B to accompany his plan A was necessary. The plan was simple: get Danny in bed with him and then let the sexiness commence, it’s not his fault that Danny’s a contrary bastard.  

As Steve watches Danny settle down he starts going over his plan again. Some minor adjustments had to be made. It’s cool, because he never got passed getting Danny in the room. He didn’t had anything to add after that because that was the important part and okay so he thought they’d fall into bed together, naturally like with the rest of their partnership. Now he had to wing it, which was totally not a problem because Steve excelled in improvisation. It was time for action he decided. He swept the blanket off and travelled the short distance to the shorter man and before Danny had a chance to open his eyes he had manhandled Danny on the bed.

“What the hell, Steve! Are you out of your mind? You’re being ridi-”

“Shut up Danno. Just shut up!” ordered Steve just before his mouth slanted over Danny’s mouth, swallowing the rest of his rant. Danny’s hands flailed in the air before gripping strong shoulders. Instead of pushing the other man away like he intended to he grabbed Steve against him as all the blood rushed southward.

Steve hands mapped strong muscles, kneading and smoothing over soft skin he’d only imagined in his dream. He rips the shirt off Danny and begins to rain kisses down his partner’s face. The groans coming out of Danny’s mouth as his right hand finds a pebbled nipple and pinches goes straight to his groin. He settles one of his knees between Danny’s legs and feels the blond hump against his legs.

“God Danny, you taste wonderful.” Steve whispers against Danny’s skin, the blonde’s eyes blown with lust as he gazes panting at Steve. “I need you,” Steve murmurs huskily as his mouth travels down to Danny’s neck, suckling and kissing all the way.

“Steve,” Danny whimpers, eyes shut tight as the Seal bit hard on his neck like an animal marking his territory. Steve growls as he bites hard enough to draw blood.

“Mine”

It should totally gross Danny out when seconds later Steve licks away the drops of blood. But he bites his lips hard as his cock twitches in time with each soothing lick against his skin. There was nothing hotter than Steve going Alpha male on him. He should reprimand Steve for that, make a token protest for appearance sake because he’s not easy and he doesn’t want to give Steve any ideas. Now if only he can stop his hips from humping the knee that’s lodged between his legs maybe Steve would believe him.

Precum leaks out of Danny’s cock, forming a small damp patch at the front of his boxers that only gets bigger as Steve finally finds his way down and begins to mouth his member through the fabric, lapping away like a parched man. He’s gasping like a fish on land, taking big gulps as Steve pays tribute to his cock. And then Steve strong hand pushes his boxer aside and pulls it out.

Danny’s mind short circuits; because he never knew that the feel of Steve’s calluses could be so hot against his cock. It never felt like this when he’d done it and Danny’s heart stutters, choking on spit as Steve does something indescribable that makes his eye roll to the back of his head.

“Nngrh…Ste-…Steve.” Danny stutters out, lost in a haze.

Steve stroke is strong, assured and his tempo is driving Danny mad because Steve is going oh so slow; lazily stroking as if he wants to drive Danny crazy for hours. He likes the thought of that, taking Danny just to the edge before pulling him back, again and again until he’ll be begging for release.

Unfortunately they don’t have time because they still have to deal with the bust tomorrow so Steve palms Danny’s rod, fingers spreading his precum over it and slicking it before he hunkers down. His mouth is salivating at the thought of what’s about to happen. He raises Danny’s hips and sets a pillow under him. Then he takes Danny’s legs and throws them over his shoulders before angling his face toward the pale globes in front of him. Danny’s eyes widen and he struggles to pull his legs up and away but then it’s too late as Steve nudges his way to his hole, fingers prying him open. And exposing him to Steve’s greedy eyes and mouth.

“No! Fuck, Steve.”

That’s gross goes around in Danny’s mind but then Steve’s tongue delves deeper into his hole, kissing and sucking and working him open, leaving Danny panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He’s never experienced this before. It’s disturbing how much he likes this, how the thought of Steve fucking him with his tongue turns him on even more than possible. He blushes to his roots as instead of stopping Steve he grips his cheeks and pulls them apart so Steve can press his face deeper down to his sphincter. God he must look like a whore, wantonly spread, ready for Steve’s taking.

A needy set of whines burst out of Danny’s mouth before subsiding as Steve replaces his tongue with his middle finger. It takes him a moment to realize that the finger is wet as it probes deeper into his reluctant hole until Danny can feel Steve’s knuckles touching his bare ass. A plop catches his attention and his eyes cut to Steve. He watches as his partner squeezes a dollop of lube onto his hand.

“ Lube? Where’d you fi…You planned this!” Danny accuses Steve.

“Guilty as charged.”  Steve smugly answers before entering another finger into Danny, forestalling whatever Danny wanted to say and making the shorter man arch his back, body pulled taut as delicious heat travels through his body. He didn’t think anything could top this but then Steve touches something inside him and his brain overloads as stars explode at the back of his eyes, because FUCK what was that???

“Danno meet Prostate.”

Steve smiles lewdly at his wide-eyed glance and make sure to hit his prostate again and again, just to see Danny’s pupils blown wide with heat and fire, his fingers pushing their way roughly into his silky passage because its addictive watching Danny come apart for him.

It’s too much and Danny is so close, so close he can taste it, but after awhile Steve pulls his fingers out of Danny’s sweet ass, much to the other man’s disappointment.

“Fuck!” Danny shouts ‘because then Steve’s mouth is suddenly upon him and it’s hot and wet and so tight around his cock it should be considered a lethal weapon. The brunette is sucking him like a pro, making lewd slurpy sounds as if Danny’s one of those health shakes Steve likes so much and Danny want to drive deeper, but Steve has a death grip on his hips and bearing down on him until he’s speaking gibberish.

Steve nibbles down his length, slipping his tongue down Danny’s slit; licking at his precum as his big hands rolls Danny’s balls gently round and round until the blond feels light headed. He can’t get enough of the musky tang filling his nose and the flavours bursting on his taste buds. Danny tasted fucking amazing to Steve; he’d probably come just by sucking him. It’s fucking crazy how his dick jumps at that thought. Now that he has Danny where he wants him, he wants more than just his dick. It’s all or nothing.

“Shit. Fucking Hell. Nnggh…I-I- I need to come. Please.”

“I know baby, I know.” Steve croons, petting Danny’s side.  

He takes a moment to breathe the musky scent of his partner before deciding to take Danny’s entire length down to the roots. He’s gripping slender hips when Danny bucks like crazy.

“Jezus Fuck!” Danny screams out, as streams of cum spurts out of him. 

Steve is ready for it, greedily swallowing the bittersweet cum, as his eyes take in Danny looking utterly debauched, lips red and puffy, a blessed out look on his face.

“I’m flattered but the name is Steve babe.” Steve grins and wipes the spilled cum running down his mouth.

Then he watches wide-eyed as Danny grabs his cum-soaked hand and guides his fingers into his mouth, sucking sensually and enthusiastic. The sight of his fingers disappearing in Danny’s moist mouth is so fucking hot he has to grip the base of his cock to calm himself down. He wants nothing more than to bury himself balls deep in Danny’s tight heat, watch him come undone as Steve pistons roughly in and out of him.

“Yeah, that’s right baby. Suck them so I can fuck you.” Steve says hoarsely.

When his fingers are utterly soaked with Danny’s spit he pushes them gently into Danny’s passage. He swallows his partner’s gasp as he breaches Danny, alternately crooking and pulling his fingers in and out until Danny’s nothing more than a limp noodle. Steve grabs the lube and spreads a liberally amount on his own cock, spreading his precum and lube over the head and down its length until it’s glistening and slick and ready to enter Danny.

They stare deep in each other eyes as Steve lines his cock at Danny’s entrance. Sweat is running down Steve’s back as he slowly inches his way in. Bit by agonizing bit because Danny is unbelievable tight as he pushes deeper into his moist crevice. Danny sighs when after what seems like an eternity Steve is buried to the hilt.

He expected to feel pain, but it barely ached as Steve pushed himself deep inside of him. It felt weird after Steve settled, like Danny was filled to the brim and maybe he was. He squirms and tries to relax. After the initial shock and discomfort he could feel something deep inside of him spark and crackle and hot damn he needs more of skin-to-skin contact. Danny fists his cock, and undulate his pelvis trying to gain more friction, but Steve is like an immovable force, steel hands gripping him tightly as he holds his position. 

Steve grits his teeth as Danny shakes and twist, urging him non-verbally to move, but Steve is adamant; there’s no way Danny has adjusted to him yet. So he tightens his fingers, finding a weird sort of comfort that he’s leaving bruises on Danny’s skin and waits. Just a couple of minutes. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Danny because this is all about pleasure. All about basking in each other’s love.

He wants to shout out his love for his partner at the top of Diamond Mountain for everyone to hear. Because Steve loves Danny and Danny loves Steve. Steve knows this with every fibre of his being. He can see the love in Danny’s eyes; it’s small and practically hidden there behind the lust, but Steve knows he has what it takes to nurture it, coax it forward. And even if it takes years for Danny to admit to his own love, Steve can wait because Danno’s not going anywhere, not now Steve’s got him.

Danny slaps Steve’s hip, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Stop daydreaming, you bastard and move dammnit. Off all the times to be dreaming you had to pick now!”

Steve is focusing on him again, stupid grin on his face that makes Danny want to either punch him or kiss him. He opts for the latter because he’s fucking horny and finally, finally he’s getting through to Steve as the Seal tentatively rocks forward again and again. He moans out loud and unashamed as Steve suddenly sets a nasty pace going from lazy slow to hyper speed, hips pistoning rapidly in and out of him until the entire bed is creaking with the force of it. Steve is like a drilling machine, slamming into him hard and fast and relentless and Danny can’t do anything more than hang on for the ride.

“God, Danno, you’re so tight. You have no idea how good you feel around me. I love watching my cock disappear inside of you.” Steve babbles as he angles his hips, trying to find that special place inside of Danny. Seconds later the guttural moan that burst out of Danny’s mouth lets him know he’s found it. He takes the utmost care of hitting that spot again and again as he rocks his cock into Danny’s ass, listening to the delightful broken sounds Danny is making. Steve’s left hand snakes between their bodies going straight for Danny’s hard cock, twisting and pulling and making Danny gasp in pleasure.

The squelching sounds of flesh hitting flesh sounds obscenely loud in the room as the guys rut ruthlessly against each other. And then all it takes is for Danny to clench tightly around him before Steve is shouting his climax, hips still slamming relentlessly as Danny milks him dry. Danny’s not far behind him, the rush of cum coating his inside triggering his own release.

Danny blacks out and when he wakes up again he finds himself nestled with his ass and back against Steve’s front. He’s half afraid that the sex was a dream except the delightful tinge in his ass and the loose and relaxed feeling that seeps into his bones contradicts him.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep, Danno. We have a long day ahead of us.” Steve mumbles against the back of his neck. And for once Danny listens to him.


End file.
